Friends Forever
by Grissom's Monarch Butterfly
Summary: REVISED READ THIS ONE! it's a slow night at the lab what are Greg, Gil, Catherine, and Sara going to do? CW and GS RandR first fic


Friends Forever It is a scorching night in Las Vegas, Nevada. Sara Sidle ambles into the Las Vegas Crime lab break room to grab a coffee and wait for her boss, Gil Grissom, to hand out assignments to her and her co-workers. Sara sits on the couch and kills the time by reading a National Geographic magazine. Catherine Willows saunters in with Greg Sanders following close behind her looking intently at her butt.  
  
"Hi Sara," Catherine says grabbing a coffee. "Have you seen Gil?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I want to wish him a Happy forty-eighth birthday."  
  
"His birthday is a day after Nick's?" Greg asks.  
  
"Yep," Catherine and Sara reply in unison.  
  
"Hi Sara, Cath, and Greg" Gil says walking in.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Boss," Greg shouts with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Thanks, Greggo."  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Grissom, Happy Birthday to you," Catherine and Sara sing.  
  
"Thank you very much, Sara and Cath."  
  
"You're welcome, Grissom," Catherine replies.  
  
"You're welcome, Griss," Sara replies.  
  
"Do we have any assignments, Griss? Nick and Warrick aren't coming tonight. It's Nick's night off and Warrick is sick. By the way, he asked me to tell you that," Catherine informs him.  
  
"We have no assignments yet. But I hope we get some soon or we'll be wasting a lot of time here."  
  
"Are you telling us that no one has committed a crime yet?" Greg asks, scowling.  
  
"That's exactly what I am telling you" Gil replies, a little bewildered by the look on Greg's face.  
  
"Are you alright, Greg?" Catherine asks.  
  
"I really want to go out in the field today. I was really looking forward to it."  
  
"Oh I see. Sometimes there are some really slow nights around here and yet there are some really busy nights. You'll have a chance to go out in the field again," Gil says.  
  
"Thanks Griss. What are we going to do now?" Greg asks.  
  
"We just wait until we get a call from Brass." Gil replies.  
  
"Alright we'll wait but if we don't get a case I'm going home. There's something I need to take care of there and I'd rather do that than sit here twiddling my thumbs." Catherine complains with a glower upon her face.  
  
An hour and half went by and the CSI's got fed up with their reading materials. So Catherine asked everyone to tell her about their lives, and the best and worst. Now they were telling their most embarrassing moments.  
  
"The most embarrassing day of my life was when Lindsey was about five. She threw the biggest temper tantrum on the face of the earth in front of Mirage Volcano just because she didn't want to go home." Catherine says. "though it is a funny memory. I'll have to tell her that one." Catherine adds with a slight chuckle. "It's your turn, Gil."  
  
"Even though you guys might not think it's embarrassing I do. When I was on a crime scene with Brass, he found this spider and asked me what it was I told him it was a wolf spider then later on I found out it was a good old jumping spider. I had to then tell Brass. After I did he didn't ask me anymore questions about entomology for a year."  
  
"Mr. Entomology made mistake on bugs, that's got to hurt."  
  
"Let's hear your embarrassing moment Greg it's your turn." Sara says with a playful grin on her face.  
  
"Well, one day I was really bored so I was dancing in the DNA Lab and was twirling like a ballerina then all of a sudden I bonk into something. That something was Griss," Greg blushes at the memory.  
  
Sara, Gil, and Catherine all burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey that isn't very funny. I didn't laugh at any of you stories this isn't fair," Greg pouts as if a little kid would when their mother wouldn't them go out and play.  
  
"Sorry Greggo. The ballerina part was pretty funny though." Catherine says still laughing a little.  
  
"Your turn, Sara" Gil says.  
  
"Ok. When I was in Harvard I was walking in the cafeteria and I tripped and my lunch went flying and hit the superintendent in the face. I got suspended for three days." Sara says slightly blushing.  
  
"Ouch that's got to suck!" Greg says feeling a little evil laugh coming on.  
  
"Hi, I hate to interrupt you little conversation but you guys have two DB's at the Bellagio and MGM Grand," Brass says coming into the room.  
  
"Ok Catherine, Greg to the MGM Grand Sara, you're with me," Gil says.  
  
Everyone remembered that night The night that they became better friends. The next week Sara and Gil started dating. Catherine told everyone that she was pregnant with Warrick's baby and they were getting married. Greg started treating everyone with more respect. But they all became the best friends one could possibly imagine. They would remain Friends forever. Well sort of!  
  
The Following Week Catherine walks down the hall and sees Sara sitting reading a magazine she saunters in and grabs a cup of tea.  
  
"Hey Sara, I heard you are dating Gris. Congrats." Catherine says with her dazzling smile upon her face.  
  
"Thanks, its better than I could ever imagine. He is so fun when he isn't at work. He also can be funny. Congrats on the baby. How far along are you?" Sara replies with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Sara I'm about five months now. Warrick and I plan to have the baby and then get married."  
  
"Sounds like a great idea to me." Sara responds going back to her magazine.  
  
"Just so you know if you do anything to hurt Gil in anyway I will hurt you. Poor guy has had his heart beaten on a lot. He is a great guy and doesn't deserve to get his heart broken yet again."  
  
"Why do you care? You're pregnant with Warrick's baby and you're engaged to him. Gil shouldn't be your concern anymore."  
  
"Excuse me, but Gil is my best friend, we have been there for each other for the whole 19 years of our friendship. I'm not giving him up. He was there for me and he is still there for me when I need him most. He told me about his surgery and I was there the whole time. There is absolutely no way I'm throwing our friendship away and if he comes to me and says that you broke his heart in anyway then I will hunt you down and make sure you won't ever hurt him ever again." Catherine's voice crack while trying to fight back her tears.  
  
"If it were up to me I would think you were jealous. Miss ex-stripper looses the man she loves to Miss Harvard Graduate that should make the headlines." Sara chuckles and Catherine's tears start to fall.  
  
Catherine runs out of the room pushing passed Warrick.  
  
"Cat, honey, Sara what did you say to her?" Warrick asks with a serious look on his face.  
  
"She started it I was just replying it's not my fault she's emotional these days," Sara says burring her head in her magazine.  
  
"You can a real witch sometimes you know that."  
  
"Yes I knew that, and I'm happy that I'm a witch because then I know that I am not a bitter fool."  
  
"You should apologize to her. She doesn't very well with people getting in her face these days," Warrick says.  
  
"Well, like I said, she started it by getting in my face about not breaking Grissom's heart."  
  
"So Grissom and Catherine are best friends they look out for each other. Grissom talked me about not breaking Catherine's heart or would make sure I wouldn't do it again. I just replied with 'I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt that gorgeous woman she doesn't deserve it'"  
  
"Fine I'll apologize to Catherine."  
  
Sara apologizes to Catherine and they become a little closer. Catherine keeps a close eye on Sara and Gil's relationship making sure nothing got bad between them. Gil did the same between Catherine and Warrick he didn't want to see his best friend get hurt again she was hurt enough in her life.  
The End 


End file.
